


Owe it to Ourselves

by readingsilence



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingsilence/pseuds/readingsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro has a realization & Balthazar helps a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owe it to Ourselves

“Balthazar seems to be in a great mood these days.” Hero commented

Pedro nodded, smiling, “Maybe it’s because we’re friends again.” He said, half joking.

“Oh, Pedro,” Bea gave Hero a look, and then put her hand on Pedro’s shoulder, shaking her head. “Pedro, Pedro, Pedro.”

“Listen, Bea, I know you heard something from Ursula, but Balthazar is my most important friend. You don’t. . .” Pedro paused before finally “…understand.” to the end of his sentence as though it were an afterthought.

Pedro’s pause held a realization.

He and Balthazar had spoken about the subject. Pedro wasn’t that oblivious. Although he had initially and publically written off Balthazar’s “Ode” as a song inspired by some girl in their grade, as many girls often attempted to speak to Balthy in order to learn more about his friend, Pedro had eventually decided it was a subject matter that needed discussion. The two had agreed (Pedro thought) that their friendship was the most important thing, neither of them needed an extra layer of confusion and drama in their lives.

But Pedro had just realized.

They were young. They both wanted something more, they had at least admitted that much. What Pedro had just attempted to explain to Beatrice was everything a relationship was meant to be – the most important friendship. They owed it to themselves to try. 

Pedro had an idea.

-

“Balthazar, will you help me with a song? For YouTube. You already helped everyone else.”

“A song?” Balthazar raised his eyebrows.

“A kind of apology song.”

Balthazar nodded and Pedro knew he wouldn't need the list of reasons he’d prepared as to why Balthazar should help him. Balthy would help him because he was that kind of guy.

-

Pedro’s voice was different from Balthazar’s, of course. Less raw, but also less confident and balanced. He actually reminded Balthazar of Beatrice, in that he needed coaxing to get started. Balthazar had expected an attitude more akin to Ben’s.

Balthazar started the piano chords twice, giving his friend an encouraging smile and nod on the second go. Pedro took a breath, and closed his eyes.

_Light a roman candle with me._  
 _Just a roman candle,_  
 _You can wear your sandals_  
 _And I'll pour you just one cup of tea._  
 _Then you can go and rest_  
 _You haven't seen my best, so..._

_Just spend an evening with me._  
 _Just a lazy evening,_  
 _Then you could be leaving_  
 _Or we could stay and talk until three._  
 _I will think it's magic and I'll hope you'll agree, so..._

_Light a roman candle with me._  
 _Just a roman candle._  
 _Just a perfect apple._

Pedro had refused to give Balthazar the lyrics to the song ahead of time, which had been frustrating to say the least. But now Balthazar knew enough to join in quietly on the next three lines.

_Light a roman candle with me._  
 _Just a roman candle._  
 _Just a perfect apple._

Pedro, smiled as his friend’s voice joined his, and continued to smile through the next verse.

_If we were honest_  
 _And both wrote a sonnet_  
 _Together a sandwich with everything on it,_  
 _At least we would know_  
 _That the sparks didn't glow_  
 _But we owe it to ourselves to try,_  
 _So we aim and ignite!_

Here, Pedro finally opened his eyes, but continued to avoid Balthazar’s glances, instead looking straight ahead into the camera.

_So often I call and I plead with you:_  
 _"Give me a chance!"_  
 _It's not often that I understand_  
 _The ins and the outs of what's wrong and what's right._  
 _So don't think of tomorrow tonight._

_Oh, I know, it goes on, it gets old  
But for now we're young, we smell good, we're alone, so alive._

_You look for a legend,_  
 _I'm looking for common ground._  
 _Your heart isn't breaking,_  
 _And mine isn't making a sound._

_Oh I know, it goes on, it gets old  
Oh I know, it goes on, it gets old, so..._

_Light a roman candle with me._  
 _Just a roman candle._  
 _Just a perfect apple._

Balthazar finished with the last few chords on the piano, and leaned back. Pedro finally looked at him, and Balthazar had his head tilted - but he was smiling. Pedro smiled too and slowly, _finally_ , he leaned towards his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the video that eventually gets posted ends with a tasteful cut off, much like the first few Ben/Bea videos. But I'll leave that up to you. ;)
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written in a veeery long time! I hope it's okay~
> 
> Disclaimers (that's still a thing right?): I don't own the characters or the song used (Light a Roman Candle With Me by fun.)


End file.
